1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to traction apparatus for vehicles and, more particularly, to traction elements securable to a tire for obtaining traction in emergency situations, such as snow, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,412 (Bowers) discloses a traction enhancement device which includes a serrated strap element, with the serrations on one side, and cooperating lock elements remote from the serrations at opposite ends of the strap. The apparatus is a one piece unit designed to be disposed about a tire, with several of the elements, spaced apart, on the tire to provide the desired traction.
The apparatus of the present invention differs from the ""412 apparatus in that two elements are used, a base strap and a sleeve which is disposed on the strap. The sleeve includes friction engaging elements for providing traction for the full length of the sleeve element. This significantly increases the traction of the apparatus for the wheel.
The invention described and claimed herein comprises a flexible plastic strap having cooperating locking or securing elements at opposite ends of the strap for securing the strap to a wheel. A sleeve member is disposed on the strap and the strap is then secured to a wheel. In practice, several of the straps, probably at least about three, strap and sleeve elements are used on a wheel to enhance or increase the traction of the wheel under adverse conditions, such as snow, ice, or the like. The sleeve elements include serrations or slots that extend the full length of the sleeve to provide traction enhancement across the full width of the tire. The sleeve elements may be extruded and then cut to the desired lengths to fit on the straps.
Among the objects of the present invention are the following:
To provide new and useful traction apparatus for a vehicle wheel;
To provide new and useful emergency traction apparatus securable to a wheel;
To provide new and useful traction elements including a sleeve having traction enhancing elements thereon and a strap for receiving the sleeve and securable to a vehicle wheel;
To provide new and useful traction enhancing apparatus including a strap having cooperating locking elements at opposite ends and a sleeve disposed on the strap and having traction enhancing elements extending the full length of the sleeve; and
To provide new and useful traction and enhancing elements including a plastic strap and a plastic sleeve disposed on the plastic strap.